Infinite Stars
by bailey-fabrixboutafray
Summary: When Erin enters a new world that she knows nothing about, she is forced to stay with the mysterious Heath for some reason she doesn't quite understand. Memories from his long since past still haunt him and also begin to effect Erin.
1. Prologue: More

lol yeah so ok lol, T bc of stuff later on... but its pretty much rated G lol!... and yeah. i really hope you guys enjoy it : D thanz!

* * *

"If we discover a desire within us that nothing in this world can satisfy, we should begin to wonder if perhaps we were created for another world"

-

C. S. Lewis

Prologue 

I had no "reason" to be unhappy. My parents were happily married, I was aware of all my siblings, and I grew up with everything I needed. But my heart was searching for something more……

I often found myself feeling alone, like no one would understand anyway so why try to explain. My parents, both, had wonderful intentions, but they couldn't seem to give me what I needed, not this time.

The only security, the only refuge, I could find, I found in the sky. With the twinkling of the infinite stars. There was hope of new life, or a greater life then the one I was living, in the dark heavens. I found so much comfort, they were so far away but still, every night they were there.

I snuck out of the house just about every night, even when it would rain. I would walk for hours and hours down our long dirt road, and I would never tire. It was on one of those midnight walks when it happened, and even though I had dreamed of such amazing things, I _NEVER _expected them to happen. But, they did.

* * *

it will get better, i promise (hopefully lol)

Bailey


	2. Chapter 1: Lunch

if you are reading this hopefully you liked the Prologue lol! review please :)

Baileyzzz

* * *

Chapter 1

I knew him from school. He was the weird, weird to everyone else, artistic guy who sat all alone at the last table. He wore his blonde hair long and he had that 'troubled artist' look. His name was Heath.

I don't believe I had said more than a few sentences to Heath before that cool, late summer night, before I feel out of that tree. I had no reason to converse with him. I had my friends and, from my observations, he had his ipod and his paper. We were perfectly fine just like that.

Erin White was simply walking home when she first spoke to Heath. But it was more of an awkward collision than a conversation. She was walking head up, smile broad, but her eyes were lost and sad. She was daydreaming and didn't even see him coming. He was caring a stack of sketches, but they were far more beautiful. When she hit him she fell back on her butt, he didn't even budge. But one drawing did escape his grip.

Erin, blushing crimson, stood up, and then bent down to retrieve the art work. She looked at it. It was a landscape. Amazing hills, high mountains, low rivers. And then, there in the foreground, was a man. He was staring at the sky above him with longing eyes. He wore a cloak and the hood was up. Erin said something that ever surprised her.

"He's a vampire," she whispered wistfully.

Heath obviously heard her because he went from a cool expression to gawking at her. She stood looking at the picture wishing two things: to know the vampire personally and to be able to draw like that. She looked up, meeting his gaze. Never had she noticed how compelling, and how stunning, his jade eyes really were. She blushed again, coughed, and smiled as casually as possible.

"Er….. It's very lovely…… Heath?" she said, handing it back to him.

He just nodded. After one very awkward moment, he cleared his throat and practically breathed, "Thank you. And yes… yes he's of the night," he paused, and met her gaze again, "Erin?" He barely opened his mouth, but she could easily understand every word.

Not until _this_ moment had she realized how beautiful he was, and his voice was rather attractive as well, sly and smug, yet calm and laid back. She had thought he was cute, with the shag and all, but she'd never seen him up close, only snuck glances at lunch. It was her turn to nod.

He looked down at his art and she at her watch, and at the same instant they both began, "Well I gotta-" She smiled sheepishly again and he looked away

"Haha, well, see ya around, I guess," she said around shuffling her feet.

"Yeah, see ya at school."

And the moment was gone.

Crazy and silly as it sounds, there was something very intriguing and romantic about vampires. I mean, I tried not to think of them too much because I didn't want to look like a total loser. But when I saw that drawing, something just hit me. And when Heath clarified what I had guessed… I didn't understand that either. I kind of liked it actually, that maybe someone else enjoyed such things.

There was really only one thing I wanted in life, and that was- like I said- something more.

And I wasn't talking vampires and elves and kings and dark lords. No. I'm not that insane. I just wanted… a little more. Something in life that was untouched or new.

I was at lunch, and I don't know why, but I didn't really feel like sitting with my friends. So I sat by myself and read at a smaller table, closer to the door than I usually sit.

"Erin?"

I jumped a mile out of my seat. I didn't expect to talk to him again. Yes, he was gorgeous and his art was amazing, but I didn't see anything happening. Maybe I thought he was weird, or maybe I thought I was far too out of his league. Or maybe I did like him, but wouldn't accept it. Either way seeing his face level with mine was odd.

"Oh…. Hello," I smiled.

"I just….. saw you sitting here…… by yourself……" he struggled.

"Yeah," he was just standing there so, "you can sit down if you want." He sat so quickly I missed the whole thing.

"So… why are you sitting alone?" He asked.

"I just felt like being by myself today, catching up on my reading," I smiled again, hoping, after all this smiling, I didn't look too obvious.

He looked away. He seemed uncomfortable. "Yeah…" he said still not looking at me. I looked away from him. I tapped my fingers on the table. I looked back at my book, but didn't read a single word.

I think he knew I wasn't reading because I felt his eyes on me and when I looked up he had a smirk on his perfect lips.

"What?" I asked suddenly very, very uncomfortable.

"Good book?" he ignored my question, still grinning.

"Yep," I held it up so he could see the front.

If I thought his grin was mocking before, it was ridiculous now. "The Hobbit?" he threw his head back. He coughed, "Uh sorry… well that's…… interesting." He struggled to keep his laughter down.

I laughed at myself because I agreed with him. How many other 16 year old girls spend their time reading J. R.R. Tolkien?

"Yeah….. I've always liked stuff like that….." He threw his head back again. I went sour, "If you'll excuse me," it wasn't a question. I got up and stalked out.

I really didn't appreciate that. So what if I did like vampires? So what! Wasn't it just yesterday that I saw his art? And wasn't that a vampire? _Don't tell me you don't fantasize, too, buddy!_ I thought. (Man was I off about that _fantasizing_ part)

I stood outside the door to the cafeteria. Praying he would leave me alone, but wishing he would come after me. He didn't. Not then at least.

"Ok so what the heck was up with lunch today?" Shelby asked me over the phone.

Shelby, Shelby, Shelby. Where to begin? She was petit and cutesy, her hair, in beautiful blonde ringlets, formed her sweet face. (Very different from my long, thick, dark brown hair.) She was perky and skipped everywhere she went. I admired that about her, her free, upbeat spirit. She was a good friend. But, you see, she gets to me sometimes. Don't get me wrong, I love Shelby, I love all my friends, but the constant gossiping and gawking at the boys of town got old. I like boys, love them actually, but I didn't have any interest with any from this place. _Didn't _being the key word. And I was not about to tell Shelby that.

"What?" I tried to sound innocent.

"You know what, Erin! You and Heath….?…. sitting together….?" she said with that "nudge, nudge" sound in her voice. "We were all looking at you, we all saw. Why was he there? Why did you run away like that?" She was so hyper, almost laughing.

I sighed internally, but tried to sound bright, "Oh…. that… Th-that was…." I tried to lighten the importance of that little greeting. "Well, Shelby, you know me. The boys just can't seem to get enough!" She knew I was joking and we laughed. I wanted her to drop it, but we can't always get what we want can we.

She laughed some more and then, said, playfully yet still dying to know, "But for real… what happened?" She was so eager.

"Oh Shelby, nothing happened. He saw me sitting alone and I don't know, felt sorry for me or something."

"Ok….. why did you leave like that?" Oh yeah. That part of the question.

"Like what?" I tried innocence again.

"All in a huff!" She was so excited now I could almost see her bouncing up and down.

"I…. I forgot about some math homework and I had to finish it…" I was a terrible liar and she knew it. But thankfully she laughed and changed the subject. She talked and talked and I let her. My mind, as usual, was off elsewhere. But now fragments of Heath were mixed into my thoughts. That really bothered me. Where did that come from? Where did he come from? I bumped into him, big deal. But it turned out to be the beginning of a very big deal.


	3. Chapter 2: The Fall

R&R lol hopefully its good lol its starting to get a little more interesting and stuff... hope you enjoy!

Baileyzzzzzz

* * *

Chapter 2

For the next few weeks I never sat alone, always with my friends at our usual table. I refused to talk to or about Heath with my friends, or with myself (I even took a new route home everyday so I wouldn't have the possibility of running into him).

"He's staring again," Bridgette would inform me.

"Let him look," I'd snap back.

Lunch was a very uncomfortable time. I could feel his stare like a dagger in my chest and it never went away. The staring never ended. Everyday, all day. Finally, some time in the fourth week, I looked at him. He wasn't glaring or gawking, just looking (admiring?). He seemed calm, cool, though I was tense, angry, and annoyed above all else.

That's the day the dreams started. Every night, without fault, the dreams would come. Each one peaceful and happy, and that bothered me. Each one of him, and me, together, and that bothered me... I remember one in particular. We were in a field, underneath a huge, oak tree. We were just lying there together, smiling at each other. He sat up, looked me straight in the eye and said it would all be alright. That I was never alone. That he would always be there with me, there for me. Then, I woke up. I cried, alone in the dark, for hours after that dream.

The day after this dream, during lunch, Erin gave Heath a glance. Today, he wasn't staring, gawking, or glaring (or admiring). He looked concerned. Genuinely concerned with his eyes open, brow scrunched, and his mouth open slightly. And then, very, truly sincere. He nodded his head once. She shivered and never looked back, though she felt him there.

That night she decided to give up on sleeping altogether. She went for a walk and forced herself to keep walking. She knew she would be tired, but the sincerity and truth in his eyes haunted her, reminded her far too much of the dream.

She walked down a road she hadn't before. Never had she been afraid. All the walks were just the same, and stars were comforting. All of that changed when she heard the rustle in the bushes. She was suddenly very, very afraid. She kept going though, deciding it was simply her imagination. She kept a close watch on the bushes out of the corner of her eye and began to sprint when she saw the hand emerge from the green. Erin couldn't remember a time she had run that fast, thought that fast, feared that much. She headed towards the woods and climbed the first tree she saw. She waited. Soon, she was asleep.

The chill of the wind woke her and she lost her balance, but only for a moment. She corrected herself and tried to stay calm. _Who was that? _She thought franticly. _Why are they here? What do they want from me? Am I just being crazy? Was it Heath?_ A million burning questions that she feared, and knew, would never be answered. The wind blow again, and this time, because her mind was off somewhere else, she lost her balance completely and she fell.

I landed with a _thud_ and a groan. I was on my back and my leg was twisted, but I only felt a dull ache. Heath was leaning against a near tree staring at me, much like he did in the lunch room, not counting today's look. He walked over to me- skimmed over the grass would be a better description. He knelt beside me and stroked my face with the back of his hand.

"So sad," he said, not exactly to me, with fake concern, "Such a..." he paused, tilting his head. "Such a pretty girl…" He got up abruptly and turned away from me. "Get up," he snapped.

"I-I can't," I stuttered. His touch of ice burned my cheek.

"Yes you can, don't be dramatic," he was still turned away, and from the look in his eyes, it seemed like he was searching for something. I tried to move and sure enough I could stand, and walk.

I didn't recognize where I was, this was not the same forest I had headed toward. And though I knew this, only one question stood in my mind and I was dying to ask him. _Why were you following me, what do you want?_ But then a thought suddenly hit me and I shuddered. He hadn't been the one following me, the hand hadn't been his. I asked him anyway.

He looked at me and smiled weakly and wistfully, "I follow you every night." And before I even had time to take that in, he continued, "But that was not me in the bushes, that was not my hand you saw. And we are going to leave it at that." He stared me down.

There arose more burning questions, "You follow me every night? Why? For how long?" I had barely even heard that last part. I couldn't talk fast enough.

He looked annoyed, and then sad, and then puzzled. He looked at the ground and shook his head, amazed himself, "I……. I don't know why I follow you…" And he left it hanging there in the dark. I did the only thing I could think to do. I ran.

I ran for a while until I decided it was safe to look back. When I looked forward again I saw his brilliant green eyes and felt his cold arms around me. A smile spread across his face as he cupped mine in his ice hand. He seemed amused, but said sternly, "Don't."

I wiggled and jostled and did all I could to get out of his grasp. Hating to feel him so close, to have his hand on my face, but hating it more because I knew I was enjoying it more then I should.

"Let me go," I gasped. He only pulled me closer so that I felt just how cold his body was. That was very strange, the chill he gave off. My heart was going far too fast and he knew it.

"You like being held, Erin?" he breathed in my face, stroking it with his thumb. The smell of his breath was intoxicating, and again, I enjoyed it much more than was safe. My heart sped up even more and I couldn't get enough air in me. I simply shook my head "no". He let me go and I fell to the ground in a heap. Well what was I to make of that? He just looked at me.

He, then, crouched down next to me again, exhaling in my face, "Do you know where you are, Erin?"

_Man, I love it when he says my name._ No! No, I don't love it!

"Um….. I don't know…." I said, scared and shaken (and smitten, maybe?) from his embrace, his voice, his touch.

"It's better that way. Just know you're not in Missouri anymore." He then mumbled, looking away, "Or the American continent for that matter."

I forced myself not to cry, not to shed a single tear. But the tremor in my voice was easy to detect.

"I want to go home!" I pleaded with him, "Please Heath… please I just want to go home."

He was suddenly companionate, "I know…. I know," he looked away, "but she's seen you, you… you can't go home," then looked back. "Not yet… I'm sorry and I know your leg hurts, but we have to go." He grinned that smirk that made my heart stop all together, "But I saw you run so…" he laughed, "you can't be _that _hurt. We have to go." When I continued to sit there he said with feeling, "Like, now."

I got up and dusted myself off. "Where are we going? What are you doing? Who saw me?"

"What? Don't you trust me?" he said with a mocking grin, his hands palm up. Suddenly I was airborne, and cold. I was in his arms and he was running, skimming over the grass, with great speed. The trees zoomed by in a blur of greens and browns. I clung to Heath's neck and I thought I heard him laugh. That was going to be embarrassing. Embarrassing because truth be told, I hoped he would never stop running, flying, whatever.

When he did stop, I was forced to let go and open my eyes.

All I saw was a broken down, one room, brown wood, shack and it smelled terrible. It smelled of sweat, rooting food, and other rooting things I don't want to tell you about.

"You like?" he said gesturing around the room. There weren't many things: a sword, a shield, a bow and arrows, an old, crumbling fireplace, and, the only thing I recognized, his school backpack and gym bag. There as no bed, no table, no furniture at all.

"What is this place? Where am I?" I meant generally, this world, where was I? But he only answered as if I was talking about the building.

"This," he gestured again, "is my home…"

A draft blew and his hair moved away from his face, away from his ears. I gasped when I saw they were very high, and pointed. I took a step back.

He chuckled and put his hair behind his ears. He smiled at me again and I shivered. I couldn't look away. Seeing his was like watching a car crash, as much as you want to, you can't take your eyes off it. I keep taking more steps back.

"What? Don't you like my ears?"

* * *

interesting? not so much? lol tell me! 


	4. Chapter 3: Lonely

oh and sometimes in the chapters it go from first person to third person and thats bc hehe some parts just sounded better with a narator... and i had it in two different fonts on my Word so it was easy to tell... so if you get confused i'm REALLY TOTALLY REALLY SORRY lol

WATHC ME BLEED

keep it real

choose the (right)

---Baileyzzzzzzzz

* * *

Chapter 3 

Where was I? Who saw me? Who did Heath think he was kidnapping me like this? _What_ was Heath?

"What….?" I couldn't say anything more, even though I wanted to scream.

"Am I?" He chuckled again, "Just a boy? Or maybe something more... Just an elf? Or maybe something more," he flashed his flawless white teeth at me and I yelped. They were pointed. I knew it wasn't true, something was up. _Ok, very funny… you got me. Let me go now,_ I wanted to say, but he continued, gesturing to each feature. "The pointed ears, green eyes, and fangs make for a…… _peculiar_ combination."

My eyes were wide with fear, my skin was white, and my heart had stopped. "What…. Where….. Who…." I was trembling and I, leaning against the wall, sank to the floor shaking my head in shock. "This…. This…..," I laughed half-heartedly, "Oh this is just another one of my crazy dreams… yep! Just a crazy dream. I'm still asleep in that tree… Ha! No! I'm not in the tree! I'm at home! In my bed!" _Wake up! Wake up!_ But of course, I didn't need to be woken up.

When I mentioned "dreams" Heath turned away from me as if hiding something. It was rather strange, but I was too derailed to ask about it. "What are you? What's going on?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He turned back around and looked me in the eye.

"Erin…" he said coolly, calmingly, "I really think you need to sleep…." he touched my arm and I pulled back. He gazed into my eyes again, "Go……," my eyes lids got heavy, "To…..," I started to lay down, "Sleep…….," he moved my hair away from my face and I was out. There were no dreams that night.

I woke up to a warm room. I was curled up in a red and black blanket and there was a pillow under my head. I saw him sitting by the fire, one profile lit up and one dark. His features were stunning even in this poorly lit room. He was looking at me and stood up slowly.

"Don't freak out, Erin. Don't worry…" he said as he walked closer.

"Will you please tell me what is going on?" I whimpered struggling to sit up and to shake the sleep from me.

"Don't sit up. It's fine. And I will tell you who I am," he said sitting next to me. I lay back down. "I am Heath Teline just as you know me. But, I'm a little something more, this place, this world you are in, is a little something more than Earth." He smiled kindly at my open mouth, wide eyed expression.

More?

"Um…."

"Let me explain. My father," he looked at the floor and smiled. Genuinely. Remembered something, someone, wonderful maybe. He looked back to me, with the smile still, "my father, Abram, was an elf. Thos the ears. And my mother," his smile disappeared, "Mia Glen…. was a vampire."

He continued to tell me about his unique eye color. You see, elves, every single one, has had, will have, deep, brown eyes. And every single vampire has blue eyes. So for Heath to have green is very odd. I sat astonished at all he was telling me. And I was sad because that beautiful, true smile of his never did return.

And to tell you the truth, all that talked explained nothing.

My head was spinning like crazy when my stomach growled, and I closed my eyes in embarrassment. I heard him chuckle and then say, "Oh yeah, you need food. Just stay here-" he paused, mid-sentence, and then said, "You know, I think you'd better come with me." He reached out to carry me, but I backed up against the wall.

"I," I started.

"Nope, you've got to come too….," he looked away from my face as though questioning something. "You know..," and he was gone.

I sat there bewildered, tired, frustrated, and in love. The frustration was the result of the being so smitten. Everything thing he did was so infuriating! But it always left me breathless. His hair was long and his body large and muscular, but his face……

As I was thinking of his godlike face he returned with, of course, a huge smirk on his face.

"Eat," he said, shoving the berries in my direction.

I looked at him suspiciously and he gave me an innocent look. One that I didn't believe for a second, but I still took the fruit. I had no idea what kinds of things would happen to me if I ate these ruby berries, but that didn't seem to stop me. I popped one into my mouth. It was the best berry I had ever tasted. When I plopped more into my mouth the grin on his face got more and more evil. I finally asked why he was smirking at me, which was something he did quite often. (Not that I'm complaining)

"Oh… no reason," he said.

"What are you going to eat?" What a dumb question.

"You're taking all this in very well…," he said ignoring my question, which he also did very much. He said this nodding slightly.

I laughed out loud, "Yeah, just beautifully." I rolled my eyes and looked away. I still refused to believe any of this. It was just... too crazy… I knew it was just a dream. And like many other things, I was wrong.

He was so real, yet surreal in everyway. He smiled understandably. I was very confused. One minute he would be scowling at me and fighting with me and then the next… smiling at me with love and understanding? How I wanted to believe the loving man sitting before me. How pathetic.

"I'm serious, Erin. But among other things," he said. "You need to realize that you might be here for a long time…"

I looked back at him. This couldn't be true. None of this made any sense. Here I was, with Heath, the green eyed vampire-elf, in his little shack, in some crazy world, someone was after me (or him), and I'd have to be here for a very long time? What. The. Fetch.

"What? What are you talking about?" I jumped up and headed for the door.

I felt him again.

"Erin," he hissed in my ear. "Stop it, you can't g-"

I elbowed him in the stomach, but he didn't flinch. Turns out the one saying "ouch" was me. I was sure now. The smells, touches, sounds, pains, even the insanity was all real. I knew it wasn't a dream. He just sighed and scoffed.

He looked up, and shaking his head, said something I didn't understand. He pulled me away from the door and sat me on the floor. "Now," he said, "we'll have none of that, Erin. Its useless and I won't save you next time."

Save me? What in the world was he talking about? He was holding me hostage, not saving me. He turned and looked at me. I glared at him, but he looked blankly back at me.

"What's going on? This really, really, is not funny," I said.

"Whose laughing?" he replied. He never, ever, answered my questions. Yet, I wasn't going to give up. He was going to tell me what was going on.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in my house,"

"But," I looked out the window and pointed, "_Where?_"

"I told you, not earth. That's all you need to know,"

"Ok…. Why can't I leave 'not earth'?" I asked, getting frustrated.

"I told you all you need to know about that, too. You just can't," he said.

I raised an eyebrow, "You said something about a woman, 'she's seen you'. Who is she?"

"Someone you don't need to hear about, but you need to be cautious," he said so seriously.

This really wasn't helping. I still didn't understand anything. I put my face in my right hand and rubbed my forehead.

"Just do what I say and you'll be fine," said Heath.

My face was still in my hands when I asked, "What did you mean?"

"Just listen to-" he began.

I looked up at him, "No. I mean when you said you wouldn't save me again. What did you mean?"

"If you walk out that door Erin," he said looking me square in the eye and I couldn't look away, "you will be on your own. And that wonderful woman I mentioned will find you. And I will no try to save you."

A shiver ran down my back. I was afraid and we both knew it.

"What does she want?"

"Me," he whispered. That made me sad for some reason; and even more scared.

"Why?" I whispered back.

He looked away and didn't answer. At that moment I realized he was right, I was way too involved in this and I didn't want to know any more. But then again, I wanted to know everything. It was a lost cause, for the time being anyway.

-----------------------------------------------

The days passed by so slowly. We hardly said much to each other; only every now and then the brief question if I was hungry. We just sat there and looked everywhere but the other person. The days got longer, more boring, and harder as they went by. I got so lonely and unhappy I could almost not take it. I refused to let him see me cry though. I kept it all in and it would never come out.

I soon lost track of time. How long had I been with Heath? A week? A month? I didn't know and I didn't care all I wanted was to go home. Also along with feeling alone, I was afraid. I don't know why, but truly, deathly afraid.

Finally I really couldn't take it. It was morning and we had been up for only a little while. Then Heath dropped my food in front of me without even looking at me. He turned to walk to his corner of the shack when I opened my mouth.

"Heath?" My voice broke even in the one word.

"What?" he snapped annoyed. He turned sharply to me, tiredness and- what looked like- hatred flooding in his eyes as tears flooded in mine.

"I'm scared," I whispered. His face softened at the sound and his eyes turned kind. We looked at each other for a very long time.

So long that silent tears began to trickle down my face. And contrary to what I said before I let them fall freely. I didn't even think to wipe them away. I didn't want to hide from him anymore. I wanted him to know how alone I was. How hurt I was. How he hurt me...

He walked slowly over to me, never taking his eyes from mine. Then he sat down effortlessly and took my hand in his. A move I didn't expect, yet a move I didn't object to.

"I know you are, so am I. And I know you want to go home, and I know I've been rude and distant. I'm sorry, Erin," he said looking down.

I nodded a few times and then wiped the tears from my cheeks and eyes.

His eyes met mine then and they were soft, tender, and kind. His thumb started caressing the back of my hand and our eyes held. My heart sped up and I felt heat flood to my cheeks. And still I couldn't look away from his eyes.

At last, he let go of my hand and released my eyes from his intense stare. I took in a deep breath.

Then he smiled at me saying, "Do you want to go into town?"

I was astonished. Town? Here? What would it be like? I nodded with a timid smile. His answering grin was brilliant.

He helped me to my feet, which were a little wobbly, and he took me into the outdoor sunlight. Something I hadn't felt on my face for days. I squinted and smiled in the welcome brightness.

Heath pulled me along a real dirt path. I looked at everything around me. The greens and browns of the trees were breathtaking. And the wild flowers growing on the side of the trail were blooming in a million different shades. This place really was nothing like earth, it was far too beautiful. Then he spoke.

"Erin?" he asked softly.

"Hmmm," I answered back. I wasn't really paying attention for I was lost in the wonderland around me.

"Erin, I don't want to scare you or freak you our but," he stretched out the word and paused. "But, you don't have any features and so I couldn't say that you were my sister or my cousin. So... to avoid a messy situation, we're going to have to pretend to be man and wife." He looked at me sideways- with an apologetic grimace- to see how I would take it.

I was rather taken aback. There had to be another way, there just had to be.

"Why would people believe that?" I asked. "I'm human and like you said, I don't have any features."

"There is a race of men in this realm," he stated.

"Oh..."

"Erin, don't worry, you don't have to do anything 'wife-like' and I won't pull anything 'husband-like'. I'm only doing this to keep questions down. That's all," he snickered as he said this. "People probably won't talk to us anyway; I'm just trying to plan ahead."

I understood what he was saying- even if I was a little nervous- and just let it drop.

I was mentally preparing myself for a shock when I would enter the village. I was preparing for goblins, trolls, and elves and just the most amazing creatures. But I wasn't so lucky or so unlucky, how ever you look at it.

I only saw normal people, a little poorer and poorly dressed compared to earth's people but still, normal none the less. These people wore many layers of dark, dirty clothing. Almost like they wore all the clothing they owned on their backs at all times. I tried not to pay too much attention as we pulled on by.

They seemed cheerful though. They didn't act like beggars or people such as that. They seemed to be ok with their circumstances.

We kept walking past the people until we came to a richer larger part of the town. The people's clothes looked nothing like the people I had just seen. The village was abuzz with normal everyday sounds. And same as before, the people looked just like people on earth; only the attire was much different. I saw men with bows slung over their shoulders and women also. Cloth back packs and shoulder purses were also common. And the outfits themselves were more dark tones, deep blues, forest green, and shades of brown and black. The occasional little girl had a purple cloak on. Then the actually design of the garments were long and straight. Nothing like high fashion in London or New York. But the people were still so beautiful in what they were wearing.

The men had on large shirts and trousers and the women wore long dresses of mostly one color. There were collars coming out of some dresses and they were always a different shade of that same color. The sleeves on both the women's and the men's shirts were large and flowing.

I noticed also another significant thing about these people; all their ears were pointed.

"Are they elves?" I whispered to Heath. "Elves with pointed ears like you?"

"Yes," he whispered back. He continued to lead the way and I continued to follow.

The body types and facial features of the elves were just as diverse as on humans on earth. Although, I noticed many of the men were build tall and strong. Trained for war? Just a whole bunch of strong farm boys? I didn't know and I didn't have the guts to ask Heath.

I could understand most of the chatter in the open market, but ever now and then I would hear and see people speaking in a language I didn't know. But I did recognize it from just a few days ago. Hadn't Heath said something in that tongue? When I had tried to leave his home?

"What are they saying?" I asked him.

"It's the native dialect of the elfin people. And she's accusing him of charging her far too much for that loaf of bread," he chuckled at that last part and met my eyes. They were light, happy, and somewhat peaceful.

We pushed our way on through and I tried to be gracious and kind. Smiling at on going people and saying "Good day, excuse me," to just about every person I walked past. Then we came to a shop that was a little off the road. The store was selling jewelry- necklaces, bracelets and rings- decorated with the most beautiful beads and stones. Colors nothing like the attire of these people. No these colors were so bright they put spring flower petals to shame. And then there was a section of pieces that all the beads and gems were black and white. I couldn't decide which shade- all color or none- was loveliest.

No one was waiting in line at this stand like they were at others. There was however a girl standing behind the counter.

She was, no doubt, the most beautiful girl I had seen all day. Her hair flowed long and shiny down her back. It was black and to my surprise and delight, it had streaks of the brightest blue folded in it. That same blue was the color of her eyes. Her skin was slightly tanner than the rest of the people, but so much that I wondered if she was of the same race as the other people I'd seen. And her ears were pointed, but they weren't half as tall as the elves. Her dress was nothing like the women in the street. She was covered in a bright red dress and the collar was sun burnt orange. She had a belt of all white breaded yarn tied around her waste. And the dress itself held nicely to her curves. I also noticed she had a sword hooked onto the left side of her dress. Her V shaped neckline wasn't terribly low but low enough that she wore a necklace; an all white one matching her belt. The snowy necklace looked amazing against her tan skin. She looked far too beautiful to be standing alone behind the counter of a market shop.

I was about to ask Heath who or what she was when he spoke to her.

"Hello. Beautiful day isn't it?" he smiled at her. She smiled widely back at him. Then she turned to me and nodded still smiling.

"That it is, Kyson. And who might you be?" she asked me.

"Erin, his wi-" but Heath cut me off.

"Erin, just Erin. Erin meet Sundev-" he began but her eyes opened wide and he stuttered, "Sunde, my good friend Sunde. And Sunde meet Erin." he gestured to each of us as he introduced us.

She reached across the counter and I shook her hand. Her smile was stunning and I tried to smile warmly back.

"I was wondering if you could maybe get to know Erin, but I forgot you were working today," Heath said to her.

"Oh! Well, hmm Kyson..." she pondered for a moment. "I'm not running the shop tomorrow, maybe we can talk then," she answered nodding at me. I shrugged wordlessly.

My mind was buzzing, why was she calling him Kyson?

"Hey, one moment ladies," Heath said and he walked to a nearby stand and spoke with the man behind the counter.

I looked around and then at the pieces of jewelry. I felt Sunde's eyes on my face.

"Do you like them?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes! Do you make them?" I asked back.

"I blow the glass and everything," she chuckled. "Even cut down the trees myself." She pointed to a selection of pieces made all of wood. She appeared to be a very kind person. Maybe even someone I would enjoy being close friends with. I met her eyes and her smile was friendly.

She held up the certain ring I had been admiring. The band was of silver and it was laced in and out so it appeared to be crossing vines. And that was beautiful, but the truly stunning part was the stone. Bright reds and deep reds, amazing blues and greens, black and even white all swirled around the little, circular, gem. I could hardly breathe looking at it.

I looked into her face again and she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh... Oh, no! I haven't any money," I blushed, shaking my hands in front of me.

"I never asked for money, Erin," she grinned and grabbed my hand. The ring fit perfectly on the middle finger on my right hand.

"Wow. It looks marvelous on you," she commented. And it really did. I never thought my hands, or any hands for that matter, could look "beautiful". But at that moment my hand really did look amazing.

I was staring at my hand when I heard Heath speak.

"Sorry about that," he said to Sunde.

"Oh, no problem at all. Look at Erin's hand," she pointed to it with such a beautiful smile my heart ached with jealousy. I felt my self esteem go down a few notches.

Then I looked back at my hand it raised back up.

Heath was looking also, saying nothing. Then our eyes met and a soft, crooked smile formed on his lips.

"It looks lovely," he muttered, looked down at it once more. He then looked back and Sunde and I did as well. Something about her face was very different and I wasn't sure what it was.

"Well we best be off and let you return to your work," Heath spoke to her.

She smiled again and the sight made my heart choke slightly. Her smile, beautiful and stunning as it was, was forced. There was sadness in those outrageous blue eyes.

We looked at each other for a few moments. Then Heath pulled on my arm and I meekly smiled back to her.

What happened? Had I done something? Why was she upset?

-------------------------------

I wanted to meet more people, see more things, but we headed straight to his home.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked me walking in the door.

"The fresh air was nice. And this place is... beautiful. Why did she call you Kyson?" I asked getting right to the point.

"I'm glad you liked it. And for the same reasons that if anyone asked we were married; to keep from making a mess. Some things about me must be kept a secret," he stated matter-of-factly.

"So she doesn't know you're name is Heath? Or…. Are you lying to me?"

"Oh no, my name is Heath Teline and she knows that. We just can't let anyone in that elfish market place know that," he winked at me, smirking.

"No we can't, can we..." I mused. I let the subject fall for the time being.

Hours passed and I found myself sitting by the window watching the sunset. My head was resting on my arm when I remember something important I forgot to ask Heath.

I turned to him and he was staring right at me. Why hadn't I felt that before? He swiftly looked away. There was a new question I wanted to ask him, but I let that go also and stuck to the original plan.

"Heath?" I asked him.

"Yes?" he muttered, looking at me again.

"What is she? Sunde I mean."

He stopped for a moment and looked at the floor. "How about I tell you tomorrow? It's a long story and you need sleep." He smiled and I noticed the darkness under _his_ eyes.

"Don't you mean _you_ need sleep? You kind of look terrible." I pondered that thought for moment. "Actually I haven't seen you sleep this entire time I've been with you. Do you need sleep? The vampire in you?" I asked him.

"Yes, I need sleep, but I don't need it often. At the least I can have one night every two months. I could sleep every night if I chose to, I just….choose not too," he informed me unsmiling. It seemed to me that he was troubled with something and I couldn't put my finger on what it was. "I will sleep tonight though. You're right, I'm extremely tired," he chuckled. The sound, to me, sounded somewhat forced.

He lit a fire in the fireplace and we went to our separate sides of the shack. We said goodnight to each other; something we had never done.

I was soon asleep and so was he.

---------------------------------------

I was woken by the sound of faint whimpering. I rolled over to see Heath facing me across the room. Tears ran down his face. His entire body was deathly still but his face. He was crying and grimacing in what looked like great pain. He them muttered something.

"Mommy... please," he paused and cried. "Please, mommy, stop. Please, mommy." His voice was a high pitched whimper like a little child's.

I began to sob for him, never taking my eyes from him. Then his face changed and took on a more adult look. He scowled in anger now. He kept this face or only a few seconds when suddenly he turned sorrowful. Not the pain of a child, like before, or the anger of a warrior, but the pain of a man...

I couldn't take it anymore. I whispered his name though my own pain and his eyes opened.

We stared at each other for an eternity. Tears streamed on each face. I broke the silence first.

"What did you see?"

His chin quivered and he rolled over, away from me. His back shook and I could hear his sobs. Even though he found sleep later that night, I never did.

During the night Iwhispered to him, even though I knew he wad fast asleep, "Where do you go when you're lonely, Heath? I'll follow you….." I promised myself that i really would follow him. Whatever he needed, I would help him...

* * *

"Where do you go when you're lonely?

Where do you go when you're blue?

Where do you go when you're lonely, I'll follow you

When the stars go blue"

If she is reading this (and she knows who she is lol) I love her and she was very gracious to let me use this scene... when I got lonely I'll go to you're house sissa missa : )

if you love me you will review! hahah totally just kidding... but for real tell me whatcha think ;) i hope i did a good job lol... i tried...

WATCH ME BLEED

keep it real

C T (R)

Baileyzzzzzzzzz


	5. Chapter 4: Sundevil

hey everyone! i'm sorry that it took... what 100 years to get this up? hahah! jk... but yeah i totaly hope y'all like it R&R please and thank you! Oh and thank you soooo much for reviewing you two: D love ya!

WATCH ME BLEED

keep it real

"C"-T-(R)

Baileyzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

Chapter 4

It was finally morning when my eyelids closed. Only to be opened again by Heath rummaging around the shack starting his day. He never turned to look at me like he normally would when he heard me in the morning.

"Heath," I whispered his name, but I knew he could hear me.

"Yes?" he turned to me with a gentle, tired smile.

"Are you ok? What did you see last night?" I asked timidly.

"Erin, go back to sleep or be quiet," he snapped at me. His emerald eyes were intent on mine. I looked away and put my knees to my chest. I'd be quiet.

He finished whatever it was he was doing as sat down in front of me. He looked into my face and grinned.

"I do believe I promised to explain Sunde to you, correct?" he said.

I sat up straighter, "Yes, you did say that." I smiled and opened my ears.

"Well Erin, a long, long time ago in a land far, far away," he snickered to himself, "Just joking. Ok for real. A very long time ago, in the beginning of time, there were only two vampires, Dracula and Violet.

"Now Dracula wasn't half as terrible as people make him out to be. But the elves forced him and Violet to work and they refused," He looked up like he was trying to find out how to fully explain himself. "You see, the elves, as wise and wonderful as they are, are sometimes a bit controlling and superior. So when Dracula and Violet were defiant, the elves were angry and stole their shadows from them. And then put these new creatures to work for them in their fields and such. Dracula and Violet were then shadow less and there was an entire new race.

"The first two shadows did looked like Drac and Vie, but they soon reproduced. Vampires can't, they have to bite more humans to create more vampires- myself no included. Now, just because new vampires were made, didn't mean there was a shadow to match them. But still, they had no shadows. That was a privilege stolen. And just because shadows were being made didn't mean there was a vampire that was the same." He looked at me then, and paused. Maybe he saw the confusing in my eyes and maybe he didn't, still he continued.

"You see, I don't have a shadow that is of me. Does that make sense?" he asked me, squinting.

"I guess, but what does this have to do with Sunde?" I answered and asked him.

"She's a shadow."

"Oh."

"Yes," he smiled at me. "And her full name is Sundevil, she just likes Sunde for short." He winked.

"I'll try to remember that."

He nodded, grinning.

Then I asked, "So do the 'shadows' have any talents? Or are they just good for farm work?"

"Well they make amazing warriors simply because at night they are almost completely invisible. A shadow, as in a member of the race, can fold into any other shadow- like one below a tree or a building. They fold into these other shadows and even the most skilled of elves cannot find them," he informed me. He smiled and chuckled slightly, "And if someone is really good, they can fold into even the shadow of their opponent. They are a very gifted race, the shadow people."

His smiled faded and he muttered quietly, "Shunned, but gifted…."

I wondered what he was talking about, but I let it go. I thought of how Sunde's ears were pointed and that puzzled me. "If the first shadows were created from vampires, and vampires don't have pointed ears because they were humans, then…. Why does Sunde have pointed ears?"

"Good question, evolution I suppose. It could be possible that an elf or two slipped into the masses, but it's not probable in any way, the shadows were slaves and nothing more," he muttered thoughtfully.

"Would you like to go see her today?" he asked sweetly.

"Can we? That'd be great," I answered.

A few hours went by as the sun rose and I eat my breakfast. It looked to me that it was noon when we left the house.

Today we went the opposite way we had yesterday.

"Where exactly are we going, Heath?" I asked after a few minutes of walking.

"To Sunde's house just inside the shadow community. Once we reach the town, we'll have to make haste through the streets to her home," he said.

"Why?" I muttered.

"These people aren't that excepting of vampires, especially myself," he said shrugging.

"Why not?" I mused.

"They're angry with us," he looked at me, but we continued to follow the thing path. "Because we won't help them…. Now I would, in the ever heartbeat I don't have. But they don't want me," he looked away and his face turned sorrowful. He mumbled, almost inaudible, "It seems no one does….."

This hurt me slightly because I wanted him… Well like a brother I mean, like a protector. Or a friend. Yeah as a friend. Yep that's it, a friend…… Nothing more.

I was too embarrassed to say anything and we keep walking in silence.

"What do they need your help with?" I asked.

"They're at war," he answered, looking at the forest around him.

With that I begin to take in my surroundings. I couldn't breathe.

The trees were taller than any skyscraper created and wider than the widest of trampolines. The roots shoot out of the ground and covered several feet. I noticed that the roots were taller then I was! And thicker than the width of a man.

There was moss everywhere and grass and leaves. Everywhere you looked you'd see lush beautiful green. I'd never seen so many different hues; never seen them stick out to me so much, but flow together so beautifully as well. There were also browns everywhere. The bark on the close trees were cracked and ridged, and soft and breathe taking.

Some of the leaves, which were larger than my hand, fell slowly and silently. Defying gravity, they looked like they were caught in slow motion. This place- this wood- was the most beautiful, warm scenery I had ever seen in my entire life. Yesterday's walk was wonderful but today, these trees and plants, succeeded those by far.

I saw buildings a few yards away and I knew we were close to the town. Were these the homes of shadow people? They were large and made of the beautiful white stone. In the stone there were lines and cracks of various colors. This was a very different scene than the one I'd seen yesterday in the elfin market place. There also weren't many people outside at all. Only a few children and a group of teenagers roamed the streets. All I people I did see though had tan skin, just like Sundevil's. And they all had slightly pointed ears.

"Where is everyone?" I whispered to Heath.

"In side their homes, or working…" he paused before saying 'or working' and I wondered why. He took my hand and started walking much faster.

We soon reached a house that was larger than all the rest. It had windows of blue and red painted glass and told, cone pillars. The pillars stretched up high into the sky and were connected to a balcony that went all the around the front of the building. There was no door at the front of the home, just a large rectangular hole. The top of the door way was curved and along that curve something was written. I couldn't read it though. It was in another language. The word looked like several cursive F's and L's with many dots going every which way.

"What does that say?"

"Eleleka. Freedom." He answered using an accent to say the first word.

I tried the word over my own tongue, "Eleleka."

"Exactly," he smiled at me.

We entered the home and walked through the few rooms. The first seemed to be an office and library. When you walk in there is a wall to your right and it leads on to the next door. And to your left is the library itself.

It was vast, moon shaped room and to the right of the curve a large, dark desk sat itself. With the desk was a chair that had a silver cushion attached to part that you sit on. The chair was halfway pushed under the desk. Heavy looking books were spread all across the top of the desk. It was also covered with many pieces of parchment, notes that looked to be maps and letters maybe. An inkpot and quill were perched in the upper right hand corner of the table. On the left side was a lit large, black candle. There was also a globe next to the desk with waters and landmasses I'd never seen before. The floor was covered with a rug that was a deep, romantic shade of red.

Then there were the walls, covered with thousands of books. The room's walls stretched up very high and every inch was covered with books of all shapes, colors, and sizes. I was taken greatly aback. The room had a very warm feeling to it. It's color theme, it looked to me, were black, red, and gold. The shelves, which were plastered with books, were all made of the same wood that the desk was made of.

The walkway to the next room was straight ahead from the door to this room so we walked on past all of that and into the next room.

It was the largest family room I'd ever seen. It was the same size as the school cafeteria with glass as the celling. The glass was painted glass and it was black. In various spots all over the celling where small diamond shapes, all in different colors- red, yellow, clear, blue. They were stars. I didn't even see the rest of the room because I was starring straight up.

"Wow," I exhaled.

I heard Heath sigh and then mutter, "I could have sworn she was here."

"Is she not?" I asked, looking at him.

"No, Sunde's not here. Maybe we'll come back tomorrow or something," he answered, seeming a bit apologetic. "Let's head home I guess."

"Can't we wait? Or maybe talk to some of the other folk?" I spoke quickly.

"No, like I said, they don't like us." And with that he walked back outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We went home and just waited there.

Some time passed by. I was sitting on the floor and Heath was staring out the window. Suddenly he shrank to the floor and put his knees to his chest. He began to shake back and forth. He ran his hands to his hair and then started pulling on it. He was muttering things very fast and shaky.

I crawled slowly over to him and knelt beside him. "Heath?"

He snapped his head up to me and his eyes held so many secrets. So many emotions stared back at me; anger, pain, anguish, and deep in there I saw sorrow and a pleading wish.

"Leave me along!" he yelled at me. But I couldn't do that. I just couldn't.

I began softly rubbing his back and he ducked his head. He continued to rack his hair and to rock back and forth. He sobbed as well.

The hours went by and he quieted down. He never lifted his head though. And I never took my hand form his back.

"Heath? Erin?" a voice came from the door.

He was up in a flash and whispering in Sundevil's ear. She nodded and he disappeared outside.

"Hello, dear," she smiled at me and came to sit down beside me.

"What's going on?" I asked frantically.

"He just needs to hunt, that's all," but her voice was too innocent. "He asked me to watch you while he was out."

"Oh, ok," I agreed.

Sunde was dressed in a large, off-white button up shirt and brown trousers. Her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail with a black string. She looked very different from the moment in the elfin marketplace. Her beauty stung my self worth all the same, though. The sword was still slung around her belt. She had a delicate cut above her right eyebrow. I was sure that wasn't there before.

"What happened? There's a cut above your eye," I asked her quietly.

Her hand flew up to the wound and she looked frightened for some reason. Then she smiled softly, "Oh, I got it at work."

"How?"

"I, uh… was bending over to get something out from under the counter and hit my head on the way back up," she informed me, still smiling in a humble way.

"Ah… well I'm sorry," I laughed slightly and she joined in.

"You know, I've missed having your kind around," Sunde spoke to me brightly.

"Excuse me?" I chuckled back to her.

"You see, humans used to live here as well, thousands of years ago. Only they were... less than happy with the lot of us. They were angry that they'd no powers. So the elves sectioned off a part of the world for them, and they long forgot about us. Only the most arrogant of old men say they don't miss the humans. Everyone misses them, we all miss unity. Only a few still live here, a little population of about 2000." Sunde stopped and I was stunned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hours passed by and night fell as they talked lightly. Then Erin asked Sunde about Heath's parents.

"His father died, but his mother is still around here somewhere." Sunde's voice was monotone and her expression was guarded.

Erin's face feel, and she felt tears threatening to emerge. "What happened to Abrum?" she asked and her voice shock.

Sunde looked out the window for a time without speaking. She then looked back at Erin and her eyes were full of sorrow. "Maybe you should ask Heath that yourself, love."

Erin simply nodded.

"Do you have any family, Sundevil?" Erin asked her softly.

"All the people are my brethren," she answered.

"But I mean, immediate family, a brother maybe? Sisters?"

"Yes, I had a brother," the shadow smiled and looked her in the eye. "Shadowhunter was his name. He was older than I and oldest in the colony after my parents died. Because he was, like I, one of the older people, he has a name like that. And Erin, how I loved him, as I did my parents. He died fighting in the war right beside me." She looked away from Erin and her voice softened a bit. She continued to speak, though.

"We're at war with the elves because of the rebellion my parents started and when Shadowhunter died people talked of how much more fire that would spark in my veins. They said that I should fight harder because of what has happened, that only by fighting more would I live up to what he is dead for.

"Isn't it strange how people try to justify death with more death? A lost loved one can put revenge in the heart of most warriors, but it only puts remorse in mine. I lost a brother and how many others will have to lose before we can stop?" She looked down again, brokenhearted.

"I wonder, friend," she still looked away. "Every time I'm in battle, the thoughts haunt me and I wonder. Where did he grow up? Who is his mother? Does he have a sweetheart waiting for him back home? Will she miss him terribly when she hears of his passing?" her voice was strong, but Erin thought she detected a tremor of pain and regret.

Sunde continued all the same, "I do not like war Erin White, but I stand at a crossroads and a choice must be made."

Erin was sure she heard it now, and her heart cried out to her new friend, Sunde spoke of pain she truly couldn't imagine.

"This isn't what Shadowhunter wanted either. He didn't want to fight. But he loved all of us and I know what I musts do. I will fight for my people and against the others until we are finally one."

"Wow," Erin breathed.

"Yes. And I even wish the humans still remembered."

Minutes passed and time felt long. Then Sundevil broke the silence.

"As you fight your wars we are here as well, fighting our own. Do you think only those on earth are separated by skin and race?" Sunde was looking at Erin very intently, but the shadow looked down now. "We were shunned by the elves because of our tanned skin, because of what they made us. It doesn't make sense to me. But either way, we now fight."

She paused for a few moments, almost like letting Erin take it all in.

"Yesterday, when you and Heath came to see me, you didn't stay because I had to work. And when I say work I mean fight. I run that little shop everyday, but I do more. And the sword around my belt indicated to Heath that I was going to the battlefield later that day." She looked into Erin's eyes, "That's why I have a cut under my eye, and why, when you came to my home, I wasn't there."

"Your home is beautiful by the way," Erin murmured softly.

"Thank you," Sunde smiled sweetly.

"But, oh, yeah. That's explains things I guess," Erin commented.

"I'm on the village counsel and one of the generals for war. There for I must be there at all times."

To Erin, Sundevil was a peacemaker at heart, but a solider at mind. The beautiful warrior. Sunde was the wisest person Erin had ever met, the most beautiful, and the most broken. Deep in her eyes, Erin deciphered grief and pain. And something that hurt her more was that she saw loneliness.

"Have you ever been married, or considered it?" Erin asked.

"No and yes …." She smiled brightly to her friend at the last part. Then she sighed. "But his heart is set on another," Sunde looked away and her face was full of anguish.

* * *

chapter five is coming soon, i hope hehe love you all! 


	6. Chapter 5: True Love

hey guys thanx for reviewing! keep it up ok? ; ) lol! and yeah wookie7859 i'll totally look into those! thanx!

WATCH ME BLEED

keep it real

"C"-T-(R)

Baileyzzzzz

* * *

Chapter 5

Sunde looked back at Erin after a while. She smiled kind and beautiful.

"Well I'll be off now, he'll be back in a few minutes. Farewell." And with that she stood up and kissed Erin on the top of the head. Then she began to walk to the door.

"I don't think I know what love is. Or farther I can't seem to believe that anyone would or could ever love me; that anyone would ever want me," Erin whispered.

Sunde stopped in her tracks. She looked to the side. Erin continued.

"I've been alone most of my life, I don't think I could ever go back. I've never really been needed. I've just been kind of 'alive' for a time. To be happy again would be wonderful, but it seems… after everything that has happened, that I never will."

Sundevil walked to the door. Then turned to Erin and leaned against the doorframe.

"There comes a time in every ones life, love," Sunde said, "when we have to stop hoping for a better past."

Then she said, standing up straighter, "Someday someone will make you feel that way. His soul will lift up yours, and yours his. Everything about him will enchant you, and everything about you will captivate him. Things are especially hard right now, but…." she looked off, unseeingly over the top of Erin's head.

She was awed by the creature's pure wisdom, and Erin felt something with her words. A shift in the wind or something. She winked at Erin. "But I think things will work out," she said and walked out the door, disappearing into the shadows, the way only her kind could.

_What am I supposed to make of that? Work out with what? Who? Huh?_ And with those thoughts, Erin just sat there.

Heath really had gone hunting, but he was troubled nonetheless. As he ran and ate his mind was racing faster. What was he going to do? What had he gotten himself into? Would he ever be free?

He looked up into the dark sky and saw the millions of crystals winking at him. They were playing with him; they had secrets to reveal. He wished upon one, asking it many things, but it kept its truths. All the little lights twinkled down on him, taunting his very soul. They spoke not but one thing to him; "When you let it" he heard them whisper. The wind blew. Something was coming.

Now, at that exact moment, Erin was at her window, wishing upon them all. The stars continued their game and silence. They spoke one thing to her as well; "One day" she heard them say to her.

If there was anything, normal and real about this world, Erin decided it was the sky. It was constant and always. And yet, as real as it was, and as much as it reminded her of home, it was so different here. There were even more stars and the sky spread as far as anyone could see. Though, Erin felt the same peace in dark heavens. A falling star streaked across the sky and she wished she could catch it. She was reminded why she was so in love with the sky, because it had promised her something more. And to think she'd been right that entire time. There really was more out there. Things untouched by the world she knew. She'd been right.

Heath ran home and he smiled when he saw Erin starring blissfully out the window. _She is so beautiful_, his mind said. He was shocked. His eyes widened and his still heart raced. _What did I just say?_

Erin saw him standing there and called to him. She giggled quietly at his confused expression. He chuckled and walked over to the window. He leaned against the window frame and looked into the sky. Then he turned slightly and looked at Erin.

"You like the stars, Erin?" Heath smiled to her.

"Love them," she smiled back.

"Hmmmm, well I bet you've never seen them like this." He held his right hand over his head and then spun it in a circle. He whispered something quietly to himself and then pulled his hand back down to his side.

Little lights filled the forest. Like millions of fireflies all summoned to one place. The forest was still dark but now candles flickered as far as Erin could see. The wood now glowed in the most beautiful way. She looked into the sky and saw nothing but the moon and forever navy.

"You… You… You brought the stars down from the sky!" Erin gasped. One was right outside her window and she reached out to touch it, quickly pulling her hand back because the star was a little ball of fire.

"That is… Wow, so amazing," she whispered. She smiled in delight. She looked at Heath who was starring at her with the oddest of looks. She blushed deeply and looked away, into the illuminated forest.

He kept his eyes on her and his heart called for something he didn't quite understand. She looked back at him and didn't look away. He turned fully to her. Her hand was resting on the windowsill and somehow his hand found hers. His hand moved along her arm to the upper part of her forearm. Some strange gravity began to pull them together. Closer. Closer. And closer until……..

A raccoon can out of its burrow and started screeching to Heath. He turned around and faced the animal. He spoke back to it and with a flip of his wrist the stars were in their rightful place, hanging in the sky. Then the little creature scurried back into its home.

"What did it say?" Erin asked him, startled just a bit.

"He said 'Who do you think you are! Put those back, my family can't sleep!'" Heath said turning back. He tried to chuckle, but the sound was hollow. "Well, I'm glad you liked the stars. I should probably be coming in now, huh."

"Yeah, ha I guess," she tried chuckling back and it didn't work for her either.

He entered and Erin sat down on her mat. She started, restlessly, playing with a loose string from the blanket.

"Erin?"

She'd been listening closely for his voice for a reason she wasn't sure of. When she heard it she looked up immediately, though. "Yes?" she answered breathlessly.

"Goodnight," he wished her, looking her in the eye.

"Sweet dreams," she muttered back. Then she realized that was probably the wrong thing to say for Heath frowned. She closed her eyes, _Good going, dipstick,_ she thought guiltily. She opened her eyes and he was looking down at the floor.

"I'm… sorry Heath," she whispered to him.

He shook his head, "No, no its fine," he paused and inhaled deeply. "I suppose I should tell you."

"Not if you don't want to. If you're uncomfortable with it I will go to bed and shut up," she promised him.

He chuckled sadly, looking into her eyes now. "No, you need to know." She bit her lip and he began his dream.

"Well, in the beginning of the dream things from my past flash before my eyes, tragic moments I am forced to relive. Then I'm in a field, a vast, beautiful, green meadow. And I'm fighting her, the woman chasing us. And I hate her. More than I have ever hated anyone. Rage pulses throw my veins as my sword clashes with hers," he said. He'd said all of this while looking away from Erin, but as he said this last part he looked her in the eye. "Then"- Heath was whispering- "I pull away from her. She disappears and I turn the blade on myself. I want so bad to be over. To be finished. And as hard and I push the sword, I never break skin. And at this moment, there is nothing I hate more than myself. Then, I wake up. I have it ever time I sleep, and that is why I choose not to sleep much." His eyes threatened to overflow but he kept a steady fight. Erin, however, had tears pooling fast down her face.

He couldn't look at her anymore, it hurt him more than he already was hurting. He looked up, in hopes to stop the tears.

"I mean, I guess is symbolic or something." His voice shook and cracked, but he was persistent. "I'll never be gone. I'll always be here and nothing can stop me. Not even my own sword." He put his face in his hand and gave into his woe. The moments passed on and on.

"And she hates me for what I did and I hate me for what I did! And… And I'm here, forever, alone," he sobbed, looking at Erin. Something in him longed to see her face. _Is she going to say anything,_ he thought. _She's so probably confused…_

Erin was looking down, trying to collect her thoughts. This was terrible. This was so utterly terrible. Here she'd thought he was completely strong, and at times, almost heartless. But now? What a horrid thing his heart went though. She almost couldn't bare it. She couldn't think of anything to say. But when she heard him say he was 'alone' her head snapped up to his. She had something, finally, to say.

"Not alone, Heath. You are never alone." She crawled over to him, dragging her blanket and pillow with her. She stopped beside him and took his hand. She held the vampire's cold hand tightly between her two. "I will be with you, Heath."

His mind said it again; _She is so beautiful_. And he didn't deny it this time. She was. And not just physically, she was stunning on the inside as well. Even if she didn't know all there was to know about him, she didn't care. She'd stay with him and that's what his empty heart needed.

They slept side-by-side that night, not touching but close. He woke up in the middle of the night and the very first thing he saw was her face. The moonlight from the window behind him reflected off her features and she looked breath taking. His heart did that achy thing again; he longed to touch her so bad. He'd felt these before, for Erin, but never this strong. Yet, he wouldn't allow himself to make any move at all. She was peacefully lost in dreams and he'd leave her there. He wouldn't burden her anymore, either. The look on her face when he told about his own dreams had been too much for him to bear. He couldn't do this to her. He wouldn't allow himself anymore.

But, hadn't she said she would be there for him? That he was never alone?

Heath wrestled all night long and came to no conclusion. Only that he was loosing his mind.

Dawn came and a new sun rose. Erin woke up and squinted in the brightness. She heard a low chuckle and she laughed herself.

"Sleep well?" Heath asked her.

"Fine, you?"

"Yeah, it was fine." He made no acknowledgment about his watching her sleep.

He was sitting, Indian style, leaning against the wall. Erin stood up and stretched, turning away from him. She looked out the window and remembered yesterday.

"So…uh about what happened yesterday," she murmured softly.

Heath swore his cold heart beat as she spoke. What was he to say? "About the stars?" he answered, dumbly.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah that also…" She turned to him. "How did you do that?" The awe was still as strong as last night.

"It's a simple incantation of the elves. My father performed it once, when I was very young and I set out to learning it," he reflected. "It was new and beautiful and of course I wanted to be just like him." He smiled, but Erin was struck with a feeling of bittersweet ness.

"Wow," she smiled, "it was pretty amazing. Thank you for showing me." She looked away from him. She was slightly embarrassed, yet more so afraid. Afraid of what he would say after she said this, or what he would do. She said it anyway though. "But I was actually talking about what happened shortly after we got home from Sundevil's…."- he began shaking his hand and he covered his mouth- "You really frightened me Heath. What is going on?" She looked back at him now and she saw lines of pain etching themselves into his beautiful face.

"That fowl, fowl beast," he whispered with a voice that was almost inaudible. He was looking up, but not anywhere near Erin.

"Sundevil?" She was a little shocked.

"No," his voice shivered. "No, of course not. I was talking about…" He swallowed and clenched his jaw. He was having trouble keeping his anger in check, as well as his misery.

"I'm speaking of Daggerthea, a silver dragon from the north."

"What's so terrible about her that you would…" she hesitated, not wanting to offend him, "that you would break down the way you did?"

Heath clasped his hands together under his chin and tried inhaling more slowly. He waited many moments before looking up into Erin's deep, brown eyes. "Would you like to hear about the Teline family, Erin?" he whispered.

She sat down, never leaving his jade eyes. "Sure," she breathed, nervous.

"I must have been 8 or 9 when it happened…" Heath began his account.

Up until that cool fall night so many, many eons ago, his family had been content, warm, and loving. His mother was beautiful and kind and his father was strong, but forever gentle. Heath is, as you know, half elf, half vampire. It's strange because vampires cannot produce offspring. But in this extraordinary case of love between the races, there was just enough life in Abrum to bring to pass another inside Mia Glen.

And they were, very must so, in love. And when Heath came along, the passion only grew. But tragic things happen even in the most wonderful of places.

Heath was playing in the wood outside his home. His young mind was getting the best of him and he'd traveled far. This wouldn't be so terrible on a normal day, but today wasn't normal.

Abrum stood at the door breathing in the crisp, autumn air and taking in the beauty around him. He smiled peacefully, then he looked into the sky and his heart dropped. There she was, Daggerthea whose retched cry pierces the night air like dagger and killed any poor soul to hear it. He knew his son was far, and he knew his son was oblivious the horrific foe. Abrum ran with all his strength as Heath played on, unaware.

Abrum ran. And ran. His boy was in sight; maybe he could reach him in time. He was right behind his young vampire and at the exact moment the beast opened its mouth, Abrum threw his hands over Heath's small ears…

* * *

see now why its titled that? the chapter and the book... 


End file.
